Zyla
(Played by Valany and Priest) Chapter One: A Star-Crossed Beginning Cold... Broken... That's all Mei could feel as she bid farewell to Kestilian, that one fateful night. She continued to make her way towards a carriage that was waiting for her. "My Lady," the driver said, tipping his hat as she climbed aboard. Once the door was shut behind her, she collapsed into tears, not believing what she had done. She sobbed into her hands, until her thoughts had finally taken over. He was the love of her life...She had to do it. She had to have...held him...before.... The next morning she was sent off to be wed to a man named Shihong Shén. Being in a noble family, this was quiet common, but it still made Mei's heart pick up speed as the day had finally arrived and her actions of the night before still rushing through her mind. Staying strong, she took a deep breath and moved onto meeting her soon-to-be husband. Mei stayed at his mansion for a few weeks while her parents, and his, planned the wedding. They were pushed together, always, everywhere they went they had to go together. At first things started out well, Shihong would always attempt to make my mother laugh, by being quirky or making jokes about the staff and most times, she would laugh. Until they had stumbled upon a maid being attacked by one of the servers. Mei immediately screamed for help, Shihong rushing her off to safety and calling guards to call it off, pulling Mei into a nearby room. Mei started to cry, not use to seeing such harmful acts and with trying to comfort her, Shihong tried to make a joke on how the servant should've been quicker in the act. Growing mad at his terrible, consoling joke, Mei pushed him away from him. Shihong looked at Mei in surprise..but it quickly grew to disgust. He strode forward, raised his arm and lashed at Mei, right across her check, sending her head to the side. Mei looked at him in shock, her hand automatically going to her cheek, the sting starting to settle in. Shihong just stared down at her, as her body slowly fell against a chair she was near. He stood there, in front of her, for only a few mere minutes, before turning on his heel and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Mei watched him leave, her body in shock from the random attack. The woman's eyes filled with tears, her heart speeding up as one thought crossed her mind....She was stuck with this man. The next day fell in awkward silence as they walked the rosed courtyard, standing near each other, but with a considerable distance between. After a moment of this silence, Shihong pulled Mei to his side, sighing. ''"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," He said, kissing the top of her head. "It won't happen again." He whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her tighter to console her. Mei, stiffening at his tough, softened at his words, believing him and the next few days, everything was fine.'' Finally, it was their wedding day. Mei, trying to forget the forbidden acts she had committed prior to her coming here, was nervous as she sat in a room, waiting to be brought out to declare her vows. She pats down her snow white wedding dress, looking at the door anxiously waiting for someone to come in and pull her from her empty room and thoughts. As soon as she heard the door click open, someone finally entering, Mei felt a wave of nausea run up her, consuming her. She quickly got up from her seat and ran for the washroom, throwing up immediately. The person rushed in, holding her hair back as Mei threw up, trying to calm her, saying it was surely to just be "wedding jitters". When her stomach had finally settled, Mei looked at her shaking hands, wondering if that was true or if she was becoming ill. After taking a moment, Mei cleans herself up and heads out to become wed to Shihong Shén, pushing her ill moment to the back of her mind. The wedding went fine, everyone was happy and had a wonderful time. As Mei and Shihong went to bed, to fulfill the final moment to bind them together, Mei grew sick again, running to the washroom and throwing up again. Shihong, worried and disgusted that she may have caught an illness sent for a healer right away. Within moments, another woman entered the room, heading straight to Mei's side. The woman placed her hand upon Mei's head, closing her eyes and concentrating on Mei. "A child.." The woman whispered, opening her eyes and looking at Mei in horror. "She is with child," The woman repeated, looking towards Shihong in worry. He stood there in silence, staring at the two on the floor as it was clear that thoughts were racing through his mind. He rushed forward, grabbing the woman around the face. "You will tell no one," He growled, tossing her away. She quickly bowed and left, leaving Mei alone with Shihong, even shutting the door behind her. Shihong stood over her for a long while, just staring at her pathetic form as she stayed crumpled on the ground, crying. She knew whose it was. Shihong finally grabbed her, pulling her roughly up and dragging her to his bed. He threw her upon it, looking down at her in disgust. "We will tell no one of what dishonor you have brought upon this family." He growled. He took her that night, as she laid there crying, wondering if this was what she deserved for what she had done to Kestilian. The next few months, everything seemed good. News of the child spread, neighboring families bringing gifts and good fortune for the quickened child making. But behind doors....when they were not forced to act in front of their friends and family, Mei was forced to stay locked in her room and would be beaten if she spoke out of turn. She thought of suicide..not wanting to bring her child into this world, but she couldn't do it...it was her beloved Kestilian's. The one thing that kept her sane in her prison room was a small shrine she made, a few items that she still had of Kestilian's, hiding it under floorboards. Late at night, she would gaze upon the items, praying that he would find her someday and save her...but why would he? After what she had done when she saw him last... Months felt like weeks, weeks felt like days and before they knew it, Mei was ready to give birth. Shihong was nowhere to be seen. As they prepped her, the same woman who had declared her pregnant, stood in the room. "She must endure the pain, Lord Shihong has demanded so," The woman said, looking down at Mei with no emotion in her eyes. Tears sprung to Mei's eyes, but she refused to cry, she had shed too many tears for this family. Hours went by, filled with constant screaming from Mei when, suddenly, a head started to show and within a few moments, there was a child. "A boy," The woman said, walking forward and looking down at the small being who was being held, cleaned and was crying loudly. Mei slowed her breathing, starting to slowly relax as everything started to slow down. "At least you have not failed this family comple-" The woman cut off as Mei was taken over by more screams. "Another??" The woman cried, looking down as another head appeared and soon enough, there was another child. A girl. "Twins..." The woman whispered, staring at them in shock. The woman quickly gives the newest child to another lady in the room and rushes out the door, leaving the screaming children and Mei. '' ''After a short relaxation breathing exercise for Mei, to help calm her down, Shihong burst into the room, throwing the doors as wide as they could go and causing them to slam into the walls. The loud noised caused the children to spring into an even louder uproar. He stormed up to her, after taking a moment to gawk at the new babies, and stood by her side. "Two..." H''e whispered, being so filled with rage that he could barely speak. He leaned down, clutching his hands into fists.'' "You whore.." He breathed. Shihong brought his hand up and slapped her across the face, once again. Mei didn't even bother touching her, now stinging cheek, too weak from giving two births. The children were taken from Mei, hidden away as she healed. Shihong avoided her and she had no idea where or what he was doing, all of the maids refused to tell her anything. Within a few days, Mei had healed and was moved back to her room. As she entered, there stood two cribs. She gasped and rushed forward, finding both of the children in each one. She softly picked up both, holding them close to her as she held the only real thing she had left of Kestilian. Two maids entered the room and Mei clutched her children close to her, ready to protect them with whatever it took. Shihong walked in next, looking down at her like always. "Please..." Mei whispered. "They deserve to live.." She said, looking up to Shihong as she begged him to let them live. He waved the maids away and they quickly hustled out of the room. "Put them down," He said, sternly. She continued to watch him for a moment before slowly putting them both back into their cradles. Shihong walked over and grabbed her by the arm, throwing her on the bed and causing her to squeak out a little scream in surprise, which led to a domino effect as the children started to cry from the noise. Shihong took her in that moment, as the children screamed and cried behind them. The years of the kids growing up had been the worst of Mei's life. Shihong would beat Mei in front of the kids to show them what would happen if they were to never listen, after she was beat, Zyla and Zuriel would go to their mothers side, helping her. They were the only reason why she was alive today. Late at night, they would sneak into her bed chambers and she would tell them all sorts of different stories about their true father, Kestilian. She spoke with such love about him and would almost always end up crying at the end of it, be of her guilt or of happy memories, Zyla and Zuriel did not know since Mei never explained why. Shihong avoided the children to the best of his ability, not wanting to see the whores children as they grew, showing more and more of what kind of man she had been with previously. Their growth, showing that they looked more and more like Kestilian each day, made Mei love them more, if that were even possible. One day, Zyla and Zuriel were out on the garden, playing chess, a game Zuriel to be one of his favorites. They had come to avoid being around their mother and Shihong when they were together, hiding around the mansion and playing a game until things had settled down, having never liked seeing their mother get beat. A maid came to them, showing them that the family had been invited to a formal event. Zyla immediately looked at Zuriel and he looked back, both of them quickly reading each others thoughts through their eyes. Zyla had to leave Zuriel, to prepare for the event as she was female and had to look her best for any suitors. Zuriel stayed at his game for a few more moments, looking over the pieces as a shadow was casted upon him. He looked up, seeing Shihong standing above him, frowning. They stared at each other, neither one giving up. "You protect them," Shihong said. "They're both whores." He spat, looking down at Zuriel in disgust. "She's going to turn out just like your mother. An unpure slut," Zuriel stood, coming to the same height of Shihong. He stared at Shihong for a long time, before simply turning and leaving Shihong to stand there, alone. As Zuriel left, a low smirk fleeted across his lips. Today was the day of the ball, Zyla and Zuriel stood together, Zyla wearing a very elegant gown and Zuriel wearing expensive looking formal wear, both seeming to stand out of the crowd with their snow white hair. They all stood together as a fake family, Shihong with his arm wrapped around Mei, Zuriel and Zyla standing in front of them. Suitor's attempted to approach Zyla, but Zuriel would just stare at them obviously, causing them to feel awkward and uncomfortable, which lead to them leaving. When Shihong and Mei were forced to turn their attention else where, some other noble trying to get their attention, Zuriel and Zyla snuck away, sneaking and dashing out of the main ball room and away from prying eyes. They had always been the curious, adventurous types, wanting to explore every bit of the building they were in. They snuck around the mansion, looking into each room until they came upon a strange noise. Opening the door, they found one man, chanting as there was a circle of women around the room, all bared stark naked. Zyla and Zuriel watched curiously, as it was clear as day they were trying to summon something, until Zyla was pulled back by her hair. Zuriel quickly turned, preparing magic he was always told to suppress, seeing Shihong having a grip on his sisters hair. The door behind them shut quietly as Zuriel let it close, his attention on Shihong and his sister. "I told you both...to behave," Shihong said, almost seeming to foam from the mouth in rage. Zyla tried to stuggle to be set free, her eyes on her brother, warning him to not do something stupid. Shihong let Zyla go, only to swiftly turn her around and slap her across the face. Zyla stumbled for a moment, but refused to fall, turning her hate filled gaze on Shihong. "A punishment," He said, smirking and turning on his heel, to head back to the party. "Come, or I will give her another." Shihong knew Zuriel's weakness. Once Shihong was out of sight, Zyla touched her cheek gingerly, Zuriel coming over and wrapping his arm around her, to comfort her. "We'll kill him," He whispered in her ear. Zyla stared, watching where Shihong had exited. Eventually, they returned back to the party. The same night, Zyla and Zuriel were both woken by a scream, both exiting their rooms to look at each other and then heading towards the sound, coming to eventually stand in front of their mothers bedroom door. They opened it slowly, finding Mei on the ground, bloodied and Shihong standing over her, blood dripping off of his hands. He pants, staring down at body, which remained unmoving, besides the extremely faint movement of her chest, raising and lowering with each painful breath. Zyla and Zuriel burst in, Zuriel going right up to Shihong and placing his hand on Shihong's wrist, his fingers practically melting the skin off of Shihong, who was too busy looking at Zyla in fear as she messed with his mind. Shihong collapsed to the ground, moving away from them and shaking in the corner. "Monsters, monsters, monsters," He murmured to himself, looking specifically at Zyla. He got up from his corner, quickly running past her. Zyla and Zuriel ran to their mothers side, looking at her chest hardly rise and fall with her breaths. They called for a healer, who entered promptly, one Zyla had already convinced to be on their side, and quickly began to heal their mother. The next few days, Shihong avoided them altogether as Mei healed from almost dying. Mei demanded that they be sent away to [[Caluna|'Caluna']]', hearing of a school opening up for the gifted children and wanting to not only protect them from this monster they lived with, but to also let their magical gifts thrive. Zyla and Zuriel argued with her, not wanting to leave her side, but she didn't take no as an answer. She ordered their belongings be packed and they were to leave the next morning. Mei watched through the window as they left, a tear falling down her cheek as they packed away their things into the carriage, preparing to leave. Zyla, sensing her mothers thoughts, turns to look up at the window, seeing their mother watching, Zuriel following her gaze. They all stared at one another for a long time, until the coachman said it was time to leave. They boarded and soon enough, they were on their way to '''Caluna Academy.'' Chapter Two: Ashes and Fate The days were...long, to say the least, as they were confined to the narrow halls that were always laced with magic, so much so it was nearly suffocating. Zyla spent her days following around her brother who was more than eager to learn ways to expand his talent, where as Zyla just longed to find the person they were here to look for, although not to say her brother wasn't as well. They made friends, or rather people to play with when they were bored but all the while, never seeing the man they craved to meet in person. {Edit - School Year} {Death of their father and Jiyu} {A cracked mind - Zyla} {A chance of power from stronk beings - Zyla} {Revenge} Appearance Both children were born with porcelain skin, unpigmented hair and powder blue eyes, taking after their father. They both have slim builds and beautifully proportioned faces. Zyla * She stands at a height of 5'0" and weighs 90lbs. She wears a blueish-purple attire, almost of the entertainer type, with golden jewelry. She usually wears this attire, but can also be seen wearing a plain white gown that comes to just above her knees and her hair braided into two, stopping at her waist, as the tightness of the braids seems to shorten the length. Her normal hairdo is almost always needle straight, coming all the way down to her backside. When first looking at her, she has an air of royalty around her. She seems to always know what people are thinking. Zuriel * He stands at a height of 6'0" and weighs 170lbs. He wears a white, Japanese attire with golden accents, paired with black gloves and black under apparel. He can also be seen wearing an almost all white kimono, although he tends to stay in his more traditional royal clothes. His hair is on the shorter end and seems to keep it in a messier style. When first looking at him, he seems to also thrive with the look of royalty. A serious aura surrounds him, hardly showing any emotion, unless around his sister. He seems to always be on guard, thinking of ways to win the game of life. Personality Zyla * Manipulative * Devious Zyla is the type of person who will push someone to the point of anger and then when they lash out at her, she'll run to her brother, fake crying for his protection. When she wants to be, she can be very cunning and sweet or she can be devious and a trickster. She tends to stay by her brother. She loves to people watch, enjoys seeing others in all types of situations, chaotic or not. She acts as if everyone is below her and her brother. She is very manipulative and will use people to get what she wants. Zuriel * Serious * Calculating Zuriel grew to be very serious in person, but inside, he doesn't take in the danger of life. He believes that this is all a game and he is the controller of said game. He believes he can win at anything and thrives for the challenge. He is very quiet and often lets his sister do the talking. He is slightly immature, but insanely smart. He lacks emotions, only appearing when around his beloved sister. He is always scheming, planning the different ways he could end you as soon as you meet. He's very protective of his twin sister. Friends Kestilian Kuchiku (Father - Deceased, Pharast Year 1003) : Although he doesn't know them yet, they surely know him. They adore Kestilian greatly. He is their true father. Mei Shén (Mother - Deceased, Pharast Year 1003) : Their mother, whom they also love greatly. Tae'lana Thyrilestil : A woman who had taken them under her wing and gave them their fathers city, to rule for their own. Eldrin : One of Zuriel's close and trusted students. Enoch : Another one of Zuriel's students, an important underling that will become truly worthy of note within due time. Enemies Shihong Shén - Their Step-Father who use to beat them and their mother when he would enter in fits of anger. ????? - A series of people who have earned Zyla's hatred. She refuses to speak their names but has many plans to come for them. She will not stop until she sees them dead. Aspirations * To get noticed by Kestilian * To receive his love and praise * Rule the world * Something darker that boils right underneath the skin. Additional Information * Their fathers death seemed to cause Zyla's mind to break within itself, forever shattered. She now hears the whispers of her own mind and hasn't told anyone but her brother. * Zyla admires red roses. * Zuriel has an adoration with Time itself. * Zuriel seems to have risen from their fathers death to take on the mantle of a leader, whereas Zyla seems to have fallen down a darker path; although she continues to remain the ever beautiful face of their city. Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character